A Forceful Turn
by juana24
Summary: Katara is forced to marry a noble in the Fire Nation to save her tribe... but finds a surprise. Zutara,Taang, Sukka.
1. Chapter 1: Big News!

Western Air Temple

No one's POV

Katara, Aang, and Toph were near the campfire having dinner. They were talking about their plans for the next day. "We should leave tomorrow to go to the South Pole to drop off Katara, then me and Toph will go to Ba Sing Se to drop her off to the Jasmine Dragon. After, I will go visit Zuko in the Fire Nation." Aang announced. Just then, a messenger hawk landed on his arm. "Who's this from? "he asked, then took leeter from hawk. " It says Katara... Here you go." he said, handing the rolled letter to her. Katara read the letter. She said it was from her fatehr. After reading it, Katara went pale."What's wrong Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, with a smirk on her face. "My dad is forcing me to... marry. someone in the Fire Nation." she said sadly. "What?! You have to marry someone in the Fire Nation? What about us Katara?" Aang said angrilly. Before he could say anymore, Katara ran to her tent, in tears."Don't worry Twinkle Toes. Sugar Queen will try to find a way out of it. You know by now she is a fighter." Toph said reassuringly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. It didn't make me feel any better. You are always a good friend." Aang said sadly. Aang then ran and went to Katara's tent. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Twinkle Toes. Right now she needs to be alone. You might make her mad. " Toph said. "But.." then Aang knew she was right. He went back to the camp fire and put his head down. Toph felt worried for her friends. 'What are we going to do?' she thought.

Katara's POV

Katara was laying in her bed, crying. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. She didn't even know this guy and she had to marry him. Why was her dad making her do this? She knew she would never love this man. 'What if this man was against peace?' she thought. Even though they overthrew Fire Lord Ozai and brought peace, there were still some nobles against the new change. 'How am I going to deal with all of this? I am still with Aang. Don't people know that. I don't want Aang to get hurt. I don't want to get hurt.' she said to herself.

Then she just stared at the floor and then fell asleep.

Katara then woke up to the sound of her father. "Katara, wake up. I need to talk to you." he said. It must have been mid day because outside was filled with light.

"Yes, dad. What do you want to tell me?" she asked sleepily. "What do you mean 'what do you want to tell me'? Katara, when I sent you the letter I meant for you to leave first thing to go to the Fire Nation. I realy want you to listen to me,ok.Our tribe needs to have you marry a nobleman in the Fire Nation.If you don't we might have another war coming on soon. You see, Some of the Warriors are thinking that the Fire Nation is tricking us and they want to get them. So, if we made an alliance with them, then the problem will go away." he replied. " Why won't you explain to them that the Fire Nation is tricking them. I mean, its been 3 years since the war ended and nothing bad has started." she explained. "Well, I tried Katara. You know I wouldn't do this to you for no aparent reason. So just do it please? Do it for your tribe. Do it for me and your mom." he said finally. " But... Fine. The only thing I am going to worry about is how I am going to break it to Aang? I mean, we are still a couple." she said quetly." Well, I don't know what I can do. Try to find a way, ok?" she said, then kissed her forehead and went out of her tent. Now she was wondering, 'Who am I going to marry?

Zuko's POV

He couldn't believe it. He was so angry at the noblemen. They said that he might be marrying a woman from the Southern Water Tribe. He might because the Water Tribe still didn't believe that the Fire Nation wanted peace and that they were going to strike them any minute now. So, they would need an alliance. He didn't know what to say.'I guess I will do it. For my country's safety. But I wonder what she looks like?' he thought to himself.

He decided to get a good night's sleep and except the offer.

The next morning when he told the noblemen that he approved, they said they were on their way and coming tomorrow. He became very excited and nervous. The father and the daughter would be coming along with a few other people on a boat. He was excited to see his new fiance because he had some hope that he would try to love her. He was nervous to see the father though. He probably still didn't trust him with his daughter, but the guy would have to live with it. Their wedding would be in 3 months. He had three months to try to get to know his fiance and fall in love with her. He knew he wouldn't fall in love with her though. He never was in love with anyone. He tried to convince himself that he loved her as a wife, but he couldn't imagine a life with her. He did sort of have a crush on Katara. She had beautiful birght bliue eyes. They always sparkled at night. He always dreamed about her for some reasona and could think of lfe with her, but he knew they could never be. He knew she loved Aang and she didn't like him. SHe thoguht of him as a friend. He would have to live with that, so he tried to get over it. It sort of went away for a while, until the nobles started to talk about his Fire Lady.Oh, he wished she could be her Fire Lady.

Katara's POV

She was so mad at herself for hurting Aang. 2 days ago, they left for the Fire Nation to find her new husband. She explained to Aang that she had to do this for her tribe. SHe said that if he had to do it, then he probably would. He said that she was right and that he had to get over it. He kissed her for the last time on her cheek and hugged her so tightly. She could see in his eyes that he was torn up inside.She couldn't do anything to help him though because lately he has been ignoring me. He was suppose to come anyway to the Fire Ntaion, so he tagged along with us. He has talked to everyone but me. I feel terrible about the whole situation and he isn't talking to me. Well, at least he is spending some time with Toph. Toph decided to just tag along too because she was hoping to stay with Aang. I knew that Toph had a crush on Aang, but she never admitted it. Now she was hopeful because Aang now had someone that he could love for instead of me.

The next morning, they arrived at the Fire Nation. They were to go to the Fire Nation Palace to see her new fiance. She couldn't wait to see him. She knew that he wouldn't be too older than her. She was told that a dozen men were asked to marry her and one answered yes. Her father didn't know who her new fiance was either. He didn't even know who was asked. He just wanted everything to go through already like she did. When they went off the boat, they were greated by some advisers from the palace. Then they turned around to show her who she would marry. There stood a pretty tall pale man. It looked familiar to her. "Zuko?" she said surprised.


	2. Chapter 2: What!

What?!

Zuko's POV

I was waiting impatiently to see his future fiance. I had no clue what she looked like and I was so excited. My advisers were introducing themselves and were in the way of me seeing them. Then my advisers turned for me to see my fiance. When I got a glimpse of her, I turned red. I knew that familiar beautiful face. "Zuko," she said my name quietly to herself. She went slowly to me with her arm holding tightly on her father's arm. He looked as surprised as well as Katara. As soon as Katara came over to me she wispered, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be my husband." she sounded sort of harsh. "I didn't know you were going to be my future bride either." I said as harsh as she did. She grimaced and turned to her father to hug him. I then announced, "Lets have a feast. Come, follow me... Chief Hakoda, Katara." They both nodded and followed me to the dining room of the palace. Food was being set up for them all to eat. On their way to the dining room, Toph went running beside me, she punched my arm and said, "I missed you Sparky! Why didn't you tell me you were going to marry Sugar Queen. I always knew you had the hots for her." she said with a grin on her face. I blushed and turned to Katara. She looked red as a cherry. Aang then came over and gave me a hug. "Zuko, I missed you too. I need to talk to you after dinner, ok?" he said. I simply nodded and gestured to the dining table, "Let the feast begin" he boomed. Suddenly Aang and Toph went running to the dining room table. "I starved!" they said in unison.They sat down quickyl and grabbed all the food they wanted. (Or at least what was in front of Toph.) Everyone chuckled except for Katara. She looked mad at them. I then went to my seat and waited for everyone to find a seat. Then we all digged in. After everyone got the food they wanted I decided to make a toast. "Thank you all for coming to the palace. You are all welcomed anytime."he toasted and drank his tea. Oh, how it felt so good in his throat. It felt so soothing. No wonder Uncle loved it so much. After dinner Aang came up to me and we both went outside to the courtyard. Aang then spoke, "Zuko, I want to say congratulations on your engagement. You have a wonderful, beautiful fiance. Now, I want you to take care of her, ok? If you break her heart,I am going to airbend slice you, or whatever Sokka calls it." he said seriously about taking care of her, but jokingly about the airbending slice. He then patted my shoulder and went off to go to retire to his room. I decided to stick around a while. I decided to go to my favorite place in the palace, the Royal Pond. I loved going there because that was the place where I spent a lot of time in with his mother.I had so much memories with my mother there. When I gazed at my reflection in the pond, behind me was my fiance, Katara."What are you doing here, Katara? Its getting dark out?" he asked, then gestured for her to have a seat next to me. "First off, I am not tired right now. As you rise with the sun, I get loads of energy from the moon. Its a full moon tonight, you know. Second, I came to talk to you." she replied. "What do you want to talk about Katara?" I asked gazing at her. She sighed, then answered."You know what I want to talk about Zuko. Don't play dumb. Why did you except the offer to marry a Water Tribe peasant?" she asked teasing."Well, I figured I'd marry someone as beautiful and stubborn as some women I have met from the tribe." I said, in the same teasing way she did. She then blushed, and got serious. "No really, why did you?" she asked with anxiety. I sighed, "Well, I did it for my nation. I don't want to mess the peace that has finally came to this nation and give it a bad reputation like before." I said sincerely. "Oh..." she said finally. "So... Why did you agree with it?" he asked curious. "I have the same reason as you do. I did it for my tribe, except they didn't have such a bad reputation before. No offense." she replied. I put my hands up," No offense taken. We had a crazy fire lord then, and now we have the best fire lord in the world!" he exclaimed, then laughed. She was silent for a moment, then joined the laughter. Then we both stopped, and couldn't breathe. "Are you ok then with me being your husband?" I asked with a wide grin on my face. "Well, I guess so. It will be like living with a close friend. " she replied honestly. Then for no aparent reason,I kissed her on the lips. She was seemed surprised, so I stopped. When I looked at her face, she looked mad at me. She yelled," Zuko! Why did you do that?" She pouted. I then turned to go to my room, actually running. What I didn't see was that Katara was smiling and blushing at the same time.

Katara's POV

Oh My Gosh! Zuko just kissed me. I came over to ask him why he agreed with it and try to work it out and he kissed me after I told him I would be ok with living with him. I tried to hide my blushing by acting mad at him. Secretly, I wanted to kiss him back. His kiss was very different than Aang's. Zuko's was rough, yet soft. It felt good on my lips. Aang's was more confusing, like a child. He was always nervous about kissing me for some reason. 'Well, I guess I can live with Zuko.I mean, he is a GREAT kisser.' she thought to herself. 'Wait, stop thinking that. Stop! You can't like him. You love Aang. Even though you guys are engaged, it doesn't mean it actually means anything. Its just some thing you decided to do for your tribe. You don't love Zuko that way. You love him as a brother and you love Aang more than that.' I tried to convince myself. It wasn't working though because I was still thinking about him. I then finally cleared my mind, and fell asleep in my room.

The next morning, I woke up to see Zuko in my room. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me to wake up. " Katara, are you awake?" he asked quietly. He sounded a little shy. I guess he was still sort of embarrassed about last night. "Huh? Oh, I am awake. Good morninG Zuko. Um... Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. "Oh, Oh, I was told to wake you from your father. He already ate breakfast, but I waited for you." he replied, still sort of shy. He helped me up and said he would wait for me in my room while I got ready in my bathroom. Then I got my clothes from my closet and headed for the shower.

Zuko's POV

Man, she is so pretty when she is asleep. She looks so innocent and gentle. I didn't want to wake her up. I was still kind of nervous from last night. I knew it would be a dumb idea. Then, she woke up. I told her to get ready while I waited outside in her room. She just nodded and headed for the shower. She was in the shower for a long time. For fifteen minutes I waited. I really needed to pee. I caouldn't get out because then she would be lost in the palace.I couldn't hold it any longer. I ran to her door and knocked really loud. "Katara, can I use the bathrrom in there. I don't want to leave you here and get lost, plus I cna't move much. Please let me in. I won't look" he said, wincing. She then opened the door after one long minute, and let me in. I ran to the bathroom abd after a few minutes I was good again. When I came out, I came out at the wrong time. Katara was still clotheless putting on some oils on her body. She probably thought I was going to take a long number 2, so she just did it. I then closed my eyes quickly when we both screamed. She then put on a towel and guided me through the door and she quickly closed it. I felt bad thatI caused all that. I knew I should've just waited and be a gentleman, but I blew it. I do not know how she is going to react.

Katara's POV

I am so ticked at Zuko. He is just tring to find a way to embarrass him or me. He just saw my body naked. I am so going to get revenge. Anyway, I am going to have to live with it. I mean, it sort of wasn't his fault. I thought he was goig number 2, so I guess its my fault. Oh, well, I guess. I got my clothes on and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: More Embarrassment

Fire Nation Palace

Zuko's POV

As a sat on her bed with my head down, I hear her bathroom door slightly creep open as she entered her room and I sneak a quick glance at her, seeing her head down as well in embarrassment. Without even looking at me she took my hand hesitantly and pulled me up to guide her to the dining hall. Once up, I quickly walked ahead of her, in a fast pace as we went through different passages and turns, as we could both feel the tension build between us. Just as quickly as we left, we finally reached the dining hall and I let her find her own seat, as I turned to mine, with my head still down in shame. As soon as we entered the room, seeing our silence and awkwardness, the servants quickly went inside to kitchen to fetch us our morning meal. At the table already sat Toph and Aang, both surprised at our behavior, looking at each other in confusion.

To try to break the quietness, Toph cleared her throat and said, "Okay, what's wrong Sugar Queen? I see, okay I can't see anything 'coz I'm blind, but can feel that something's wrong between you and Sparky over there."

Aang let out a snicker, as my and Katara's face turned scarlet red. She cleared her throat again and chuckled as she went on, " Well if you _'love birds'_ are going through a problem, well get used to it! You guys are gonna have to deal with it 'coz no matter how mad you guys are at each other, you know deep down that you guys _love_ each other!"

Pounding her fist to the table, she abruptly pointed at me and Katara and shouted, "You guys are ruining my apetite! Can you guys just get on with it and make up! Sparky, go to Sugar Queen and apologize over whatever you did!"

Before even after she said that, she pulled my arm and I looked like a wimp being held by some little girl, but I knew better than to say that aloud in front of her. With whatever pride I have left, I turned to Katara with my head up and said, "I'm sorry for..." I gulped, not wanting to tell everyone what _exactly _happened, " our little mishap earlier. I hope you can forgive me and forget about it so we can just move on."

Katara's face immediately seemed to look brighter, with relief and thankfulness that I didn't mention what REALLY happened. She then blushed a little and returned my gaze, "I forgive you, but really I should be the one to blame..." putting her head down, looking smug.

Looking annoyed, Toph pulled us closer, so much that no air could pass between is and commanded us to hug. Both of us pink yet again, hugged each other awkwardly. As soon as our hug began, luckily it ended as one of my messenger servants came in, looking at us with shock, and then walked up to us closer, clearing his throat, trying to get my attention. Katara and I awkwardly got out of the embrace we were forced in.

Looking at my adviser straight in the eye, trying to look serious I said, " Yes, what is it?".

He hesitated looking frightened a bit, making me feel a little better inside, and replied softly, "Fire Lord , sir, your uncle asks for you and Katara to go to his office...he says Katara needs to work on the wedding plans... After all you only have three months, sir before you wed"  
I let out a gulp, as I finally realized how SERIOUS this was going to be, and turned to Katara, her face looking exactly like mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Marriage is Hard

Uncle Iroh's Office, Fire Nation Palace

Katara's POV

Immediately after the messenger gave us the news on what we were doing today, my face turned into shock. I didn't know that I _actually _had to make the wedding plans! Everything just washed before my eyes, and I thought to myself, '_I'm too young to marry!_'. Just then Zuko turned to me, his face full of the same emotions as mine were, but quickly vanished as he tried to hide his worries and gave me a reassuring smile, well an attempt that turned into a grimace. He then quietly without looking at anyone walked over to me and was about to come with me to Iroh's office, but Toph beat him to it and snatched my hand before he could.

"Ahh, I'll take her! Even though I'm not one for the girly type, I still believe all that wedding superstition. Sugar Queen comes with me! you can't see her dress stuff, Sparky!" Toph teased to Zuko.

Before she could cause anymore blushing to him, Zuko interrupted her, " Well I'm sure Uncle believes in those too, and I think he's calling us in for other wedding plans Toph." He then turned to me, his hand out, looking me straight in the face saying, "So... Let's go?" his eyes were still looking anxious and scared as much were mine. I hesitated, but sighed and took his hand as he guided me to his uncle's office, leaving Toph snickering and Aang a little worried too, obviously still having feelings for me.

Zuko's POV

As we walked through the different corridors and passages, I could feel the awkward tension build up between me and Katara. Before it was announced that we would wed, it was so much easier for me and her talk and we actually had this connection; since we both had lost our mothers. I sighed as I thought of my mother. I had much of my closest men out in search for her. Hopefully they'd be able to find her so she could help me go through all of _this._

Katara seemed to notice my daydreaming and looked at me worried, "Are you okay Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Oh umm...Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking...I miss how it used to be." I said looking her straight in the eye, trying to show how much I meant that, even though I sort of was lying partly to her.

Katara looked a little frightened by my sudden stare, but her gaze softened and she sighed, " I know I miss that too Zuko...I guess we're going to have to work this out. I mean hey we have our whole lives to figure this out!" she said teasingly, then squeezed my hand and added, " But there's no worries, because I'm sure we can work this out. You made me relieved I wasn't going to marry some old, ugly man, no offense of course." She gave me the familiar smile she used to give me when I helped her bring 'justice' for her mother. My heart melted, but I returned it and squeezed her hand too. In my mind I thought, _'Hey maybe this can work out...'_ and my mind began to race of what was in store for us in the future...

Soon after we reached Uncle's office and the door was slightly creaked open. Me and Katara walked in slowly, taking a deep breath before heading into our version of downstairs. With courage, I took the first step to my Uncle's seat where he was turned , probably reading some book. Uncle then unexpectedly swirled her chair around, jumping up excited as he noticed us in here.

Uncle quickly hugged us to death saying he missed us both and was excited we were getting married and suggested he wanted grandkids soon to spoil, making both of us as red as a ruby. Uncle chuckled at our expression, but then his face turned serious, " Well enough about the excitement, we need to get to business. I know you two are all 'in love' and etc. etc. but.." just when I was about to interrupt him, he silenced me and went on, " marriage is an important part of life. You have to make sure you can take being with this other person for the rest of your life. You will face a lot of problems together and will need to let out how you feel...So I have decided to be your marriage counselor!" Uncle Iroh said happily.

I was about to protest, but Katara interrupted me and said, " Umm I am honored to have your help, but I don't think we'll be needing this." she then grabbed my arm, looked at me, and added, " I want to prove to myself that I can marry him and work out our problems together with no help. We've had_ many_ problems before, but we worked them out because we understood each other and became good friends."

Uncle Iroh nearly laughed at that comment, but then he looked at us pleadingly, " I really want to help you guys realize that this is huge commitment on both of you. As Fire Lady, Katara, you must always be there for your husband and act on what's best for the Fire Nation people as if they were your own. Zuko, well you already know the pressures of being a leader, but now you'll have another thing to worry about; a wife to take care of. Not only will you have to think about what's best for your people, but now even your own wife and possibly building family. Now that I have explained this to you, you must see what I mean when you might need help. Because I have experience and I am your closest thing to a father." he cringed at the last part.

Sighing, I looked at Katara, and we both seemed to have the same option in mind. " Okay fine Uncle. You may 'counsel' us."

Uncle looked even more excited and came up to us to embrace us in a group hug. After five minutes of awkward hugging and getting the air sucked out of us, Uncle looked at us anxiously and said, " Well our first session will be later then. But first, Katara must work on the wedding plans and you, Zuko, the guest list."

I knew I was getting myself in definite trouble accepting the marriage...

**A/N: Sorry, I don't remember like a lot of the 'nicknames' they use in Avatar and stuff...its been a LONG time! Anyway I hope you enjoy...Reviews would be REALLY nice! :)**


End file.
